


Mothers Be Good To Your Daughters

by The_Fennec_Wolf



Series: NPCs of Vayl [2]
Category: Countless Heroes, TTRPG Streams
Genre: 5e Homebrew World, Character Study, Gen, I have a lot of feelings about Jastra, Morally Ambiguous Character, Pre-stream (Countless Heroes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fennec_Wolf/pseuds/The_Fennec_Wolf
Summary: Jastra tries to weigh the outcomes of making a decision and tries to cope with it as best she can.





	Mothers Be Good To Your Daughters

She’s not surprised how quiet the mansion is at night as she wrote in her tome. The scratching of the quill along with the gentle crackling of the fire in her study caused her to pause for a moment and take in the moment.  In truth, it would surprise Lady Jastra Arasys if she heard anything. Well, given the fact that her husband had ask Strokes to help him with a project earlier that night, she wouldn’t be surprised if there was some noise from Rydell’s chambers. Sighing, she felt a melancholy settle in her bones as she thought of her husband. Their’s was a marriage of power and alliance not one of true passion or love. They were friends  and thus, cared for one another but the love that she remembered hearing young servants gossip about was never present in their relationship. Jastra was at least happy that Rydell had someone to give him the love that he deserved. 

 

Looking back at her tome, there was a single question from Aldion that she’d yet to answer. “Will you begin the plan?” Sighing, she stood and began to walk towards one of the smaller chambers in the mansion. Jastra carefully pushed open the door and looked at the figure laying on a bed. Once she determined that they were asleep, the Elf carefully tiptoed into the room. A soft smile crossed her face as she looked down at her daughter asleep peacefully. Her hands gently moved to tuck a lock of her daughter’s hair behind her ear. Without thinking, she was sitting on the bed, staring at Seldanna and stroking her hair softly. 

 

While she chose the rebellion for herself, could she truly do this to her daughter? Seldanna hadn’t decided to fight against the king and his tyranny. Yet, if she chose this course, her daughter’s path would be decided. The younger Elf would become a pawn and get pulled into a game that could kill her. It  would more than likely kill her if the king found out the Dawn's plans. Yet, this was the only plan that would get someone close enough to the king in order to even have the opportunity to kill him. Jastra looked down at Seldanna, feeling the war between her desire to see the town free and the desire to keep her daughter’s safe and happy. 

 

Jastra leaned over and kissed her daughter’s forehead gently, knowing that the lives of thousands were more valuable than her own feelings. Pulling away, her hands moved in a complex circle and made specific hand motions. There was a small glow that surrounded her daughter causing a bittersweet smile to cross her face. While Jastra was throwing her daughter into the lion’s den, it was not without protection.  She returned to her study and slowly picked up her quill. 

 

She stared at the page for several long moments before writing a single word, praying to all the gods listening that she was making the right decision. 

 

“ _Yes_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Headcanon for Jastra: Some sort of magic class probably wizard or cleric. 
> 
> None of these NPCs belong to me but to Countless Heroes. Go watch them. That is all.


End file.
